An Unknown Heart
by Blackheartzia
Summary: Luke and Annabeth are dating. Luke breaks up with her and she goes to her best friend Percy. When there friendship starts to become more is Annabeth still in love this Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own characters and some locations just story line.

(Luke didn't die in TLO)

Luke's Pov.

"Hi." Annabeth sang as she came toward me. I told her to meet me outside my cabin I said it was a surprise. O boy is it." You seem happy?" Why today of all days she had to be in a good mood?" What can a girl not be happy?" She crossed her arms in her chest and gave me a look." Ya you can." I almost whispered. This is going to be hard but just remember what you practiced Luke. I looked at her." Annabeth I wanna break up." I blurted. Her face turned the opposite way that is has seconds before." Whhaaattt." She stumbled I could tell this was a shocker to her." I just think that because of our age this isen't going to work but I want to still be the friends we were before all of this." Her eyes were watering up but she quickly whipped it away he frown turned into a pissed off one." I know you that's not the reason it's someone else isen't it?" Her voice cracked a little but she was serious. You can always when Annabeth is serious. I stayed silent." Isen't there." Her glare tightened I scratched the back on my neck I can't lie to her she knows." Luke!" She yelled people turned and looked I told her to be quiet but she kept yelling and demanding throwing a fit." You wanna know the truth ya it is someone and I want her not some little brat that screams and throws a fit when she doesn't get what she wants. I want a girl my age that's grown up and not like you." I yelled at her that shut her up and half the camp just heard what I said. Annabeth ran I could hear her sobs from here. She ran straight to the Poseidon camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's Pov.

I was sitting on my bunk polishing my shield when a beautiful girl bursted into my room but she was crying. Her blond curls covering her face I thought she was going to collapse on my floor when she ran toward me and kept crying. It was Annabeth why is she crying, why did she come here, why did I call her beautiful?" What happened?" Annabeth never cries this must be serious." What happened?" I asked again and I'll ask again and again till she tells me.

Its been I don't know how many hours it's been we skipped dinner. People probably didn't notice. She stopped crying. But she told me what Luke did I was gonna go kick his ass but Annabeth told me she needed me. And I won't leave till shes fine. But I think she's asleep now. I look her eyes are closed and her breathings calmed. Even asleep she looks innocent. Why would any one hurt her? I move the hair from her face to behind her ear. I wasn't wrong earlier this girls beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters and some locations just story line.**

Annabeth's Pov

When you wake up in your best friends bed you tend to freak out. I woke up my eyes weren't filled with water like last night and I sighted a happy one. My head was laying on something moving up and down, and breathing but it wasn't mine. I shot up and immediately pulled out my dagger. And my guest woke up too. It was Percy why was he in my bed? This isen't my bed or my room it was his. Did I fall asleep here?" Annabeth what are you doing?" He was freaked out and partly asleep that's Seaweed Brain always half asleep. I put my dagger away, the dagger Luke gave me…"Hello you there?" I spaced out." Ya, did I fall asleep here?" looking up at him. He nodded." After that jerk broke up with you. That reminds my I gotta go kick some jerks ass." He started to get up and I started laughing. Seaweed Brain thinks he can kick Luke one of the best fighters in camp, besides the Ares cabin of course, ass that's not going to happen. He did fight him before and won Luke almost dieing in the process. Maybe Seaweed Brain did have a chance." What I'm not letting some guy dump my best friend and doesn't get hit." He told me putting his shoes on. Percy's such a nice guy and hot a tan nerds wish they could have dark hair some people would die colors to get and a body that people work out hours a day for and green eyes that girls get lost in. Why hasn't he been taken yet girls threw themselves at him but he never wanted them. I was so lost in thought that Seaweed Brain walked out the door and I didn't even notice. I ran to catch up with him. He was half way to the Hermes cabin when I stopped him." Stop!" I told him out of breath. He gave me a questioning look." Why?" I rolled my eyes stupid Seaweed Brain." Cause what good is violence going to do?" I grabbed his arm and started heading back to him cabin people where pacing by doing there normal business. When I stopped moving, I didn't Percy did." Why is because he broke your heart, cause he liked another girl when he was dating the perfect one, and he called you things you aren't, why is because he disserves it." He looked at me telling me the reasons that were all true." Your right he deserves a lot of things but beating him up isen't going to solve them." I looked him straight in his eyes giving him a killing glare. He relaxed, he knew I was right. I drug him back to his cabin, where he wasn't going to punch any one.

Dinner That Night

_**(Still Annabeth's Pov.)**_

The call for dinner sounded off when Seaweed Brain and I were on the beach. I've been hanging out with him all day I didn't wanna be alone. Cause then my hearts ach comes back. I'm not some over emotional Aphrodite kid (No offense, to Aphrodite or to Silena) that just got dumped. But I'm still a girl and it still hurts." You coming." Percy asked standing up his out to help me up." No duh." I grabbed his hand and stood up. Walking to dinner our arms over each other shoulder like little kids but being 17 isen't little, saying jokes on our way there. During dinner I was remembering when after we saved Olympus we kissed and stuff but Luke came back and I started dating him. Then me and Percy became just friends again. I stopped remembering and talked to my brothers and sisters. On our way back we saw two people holding hands ahead of us, Luke and Kat the daughter of Dione. She has long layered brown straight hair with blue eyes wearing a jean skirt and a tank top with a jean jacket and normally wears tons of make up including fake eyelashes. Also, she is a stuck up as can be. I don't know how a child of Dione became like that. I tensed up and Seaweed Brain noticed. He looked ahead of us and saw them and a pissed look came on his face." Let's just go…" I said quietly looking at the ground." Hey Luke." Percy shouted my head shot up what was he doing? Luke turned around when Percy punched him in the face." Don't fuck with Annabeth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't most of the characters and some locations**

_**Percy's Pov.**_  
>I just punched Luke in the face. Why you ask because he hurt Annabeth of course. I wanted to hit him again when Annabeth grabbed my arm. I heard the girl Luke was with scream when I hit him. What was her name kitty? I don't know and I don't care. Luke had a bloody nose I was going to stay and watch his reaction." Percy we have to go NOW." She hissed she was right I was going to get in trouble if I stayed. I went with her to the beach. I looked behind and saw Luke on the ground and his girl next to him panicking. When we were at the beach I sat down on the sand very happy. I looked and Annabeth was pacing in front of me, mumbling to herself." What was that?" She finally said loud enough. She stopped pacing and was now looking at me." A punch." What else did it look like and she calls me stupid. She rolled her eyes." Duh, I mean why did you?" Oh that's what she ment." I told you he deserved it earlier so I did it." She covered her mouth and turned away. Then I started to here laughing." Thank you Percy for doing that. Your welcome Wise Girl." She spun around and gave me a ' I Don't Think So Look'." I never said thank you." She said in a joking way. I stood up and walked to her." You didn't have to." I said in a sedusive way. Our bodies almost touching I looked down at her." I don't think so." She whispered sedusively and put a finger to my chest and pushed me away. She started laughing and so did I. I don't know why I was trying hitting on her.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own characters and some locations

**Annabeth's Pov** _**(Same night)**_

"Getting a little to close there Seaweed Brain." I warned him in a joking way, he smiled." Is Wise girl scared of being to close." He teased and walked toward me. What was he trying to do? He was were he was before he's taller then me, cause of puberty." No, I've been close to a lot of people even closer than this." I fumbled with my words. I don't know why he's just a guy. Like Grover… I'm not like this with Grover and I don't wanna kiss Grover either. What was Percy doing he never acted like this before?" Woo, Wise girl how close have you been?" I gave him a fake smile. That's the normal Seaweed Brain I know." Ha ha you don't need to know." Trust me he didn't need to know how far me and Luke's gone. He's older and older guys like to do older things… He stepped closer so he was inches of touching me." Annabeth." He went serious." I need to tell you something." He looked down. What did he have to tell me that he ripped a design of mine? That he deleted something off my computer?" I kinda… have a… for a while I've…" I could tell he didn't know how to put what he was going to say." Come on Seaweed Brain I don't have all day." I teased." I like you." He finally spit out and looked at me." Ya, I like you to." He smiled." Were friends were suppose to like each other." I laughed that was Seaweed Brain always pointing out the obvious. His smiled vanished." Annabeth, I like you like you a lot." He said over my laughter, I stopped immediately." Whhaaattt." Just like I did when Luke dumped me. How could he like me were just friends? Weren't we? Did I have feelings for him too?" I knew I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry…" He kept apologizing, I ignored him. Did I like my best friend? I did before I dated Luke but did those feelings go away? I looked at him he was still apologizing for feelings that he's had for a long time. If I would have known about them we would probably be dating instead of Luke and me were. I did like Seaweed Brain too. I like my best friend and I didn't see it." Percy, stop." I laughed. And I don't know why I was. I looked at me weird." I like you too." I was said with a laugh. He smiled." Are you serious? Or are you high?" He asked looking in my eyes." Ya I'm serious Seaweed Brain and no I'm not high." I was proud to say it." He rapped his arm's me and lifted me off the ground and spun me around. I laughed he's so weird. I looked at those green eyes they were filled with happiness and so was his smile. He let go and put his hands on my checks and kissed me. Just like him, his lips were warm and full of happiness.

_**(The stories not over)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters or locations

**Luke's Pov.** _**(A week after)**_

I hate my life. My girlfriend is completely annoying. The camp thinks I'm a complete jerk. I have a black eye from a kid younger than me. And I let the best girl in the world go. The saying you never know how much you care till you let it go is 100% true.

I yelled at her when we broke up she then went right into another guy's arms well her best friend's arms. All I hear is Annabeth and Percy this, and Annabeth and Percy that. How they should have always been together. It should have been Annabeth and Luke should have always been together. But I dumped her and boy it was a mistake to do that.

I'm laying in the woods my head on a rock. With my eyes closed I would be in my cabin but I'm trying to avoid Kat she won't leave me alone. I need quiet she talks a lot. Yea, she's hot really hot but she doesn't have much brains. Ya, she's got some but not as smart as Annabeth is. In our relationship she was the smart one. How she corrected me on little things. I remember even when she was little she had that thinking face she uses now. It was always so cute. How I miss to see that.

Why is she dating Percy? Ya, they've been best friends for along time. But he's a boy I'm a man. She doesn't need or want a boy. A girl like that needs a man, like me. Plus, I'm a lot hotter then him. I can't put Percy down he's too nice. I just would want to be him to be and have her again.

I came her to relax not to think about how much I want my ex girlfriend. I get those thoughts out of my head and relax. When I hear some nymphs talking." Their just so cute together." One said walking past

." I know Luke gave up such a great girl." Another one said and they started giggling. I had enough of this.

I sat up and turned toward the talk." SHUT UP!" I screamed at the laughing and slumped back down. I need to get Annabeth back.

_**(Thanks to booklover484 for the advice on paragraphing)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or locations

_**Annabeth's Pov.**_

It's been 8 days since Luke broke up with me, and 7 day's since I started dating Percy. He kissed me 7 days ago so is that going out? It doesn't madder we are now and Luke still dumped me. The past week has been awesome! Besides, the talk people say to us dating.

I was in the forest trying to get a hold of Thalia. But she was always busy doing Hunters stuff. That was my 12 time this week.

"Ughhhhh!" I groaned loudly and sat under a tree with my hand on my head. I sat like that for a while I wasn't mad anymore, just thinking.

When I felt like someone was there watching me. I tried to look through my hair to see who it was but couldn't see. You'd think having blond hair you could see through it but no. I was at camp how bad could it be, so I lifted my head. I was wrong it was bad it was Luke. I didn't know what to say, last time he yelled at me, while breaking up with me for another girl. What could I say to him after that?

" Um, hi." He broke the silence. He was nervous, obviously. The feelings I had for him came back to me.

" Hey." I combed the hair out of my face. The silence was back again. I looked at my thumbs glancing at him once in a while. He was still and will be very hot and he was staring at me. I thought he was going to leave. I wish he would cause I wanted these feelings to stop. But I don't, I wanna be in his arms again and to have those lips meet mine again. Annabeth, what are you thinking your with Percy not Luke. Besides he broke up with you he probably doesn't even think like that to you anymore. I got up and started to leave.

" Wait!" I heard him say I stopped and turned around. I looked at him trying to ignore my thoughts.

" What?" I said with a pissed attitude. I wasn't mad I needed to get out of here, soon.

_**Luke's Pov.**_

She hates me. And I don't blame her I was stupid but I will win her back." I wanted to talk to you." I said as normally as I could. I'm really as nervous as fuck.

" Why?" Her tone changed a little like she was actually curious why.

" Promise you'll stay and listen to me." For what I was going to ask I didn't want her leaving and just ignoring me.

" What are you going to ask?" she gave me this 'Are You a Creeper Look'. I knew shed try to get out of a promise like this, I smiled.

" Promise, and you'll find out." She hesitated then nodded. I swallowed.

" I'm sorry for what I said to you when we broke up. I was mad and said some random stuff."

_**Annabeth's Pov.**_

" Is that all needed to say, you made me promise to that." He made a big deal over an 'I'm Sorry' speech. I started to leave again, heading to find Percy.

" I'm not done. Why do you want to leave so bad?" He said with a fake laugh. I stopped again what else did he have to say. He came to me right in front of me. I could smell that cologne he always wore. I miss it, but Percy didn't wear any sometimes but he usually smelled like saltwater, I miss him too. Luke grabbed my hand, then intertwined our fingers.

" I miss you Annabeth." He brought our hands to were mine was facing him and kissed it. I didn't stop him I didn't want too.

" You do?" I asked like a little kid would. Obviously he did with what he's doing.

" Will you forgive me and take me back?" he gave me these puppy dog eyes. I must have blushed or something cause he put his arms around my waist and my face to his. His lips ready for a kiss and they started to lean into mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or locations

**Percy's Pov.**

**I** like to take a walk in the morning. No, not really but it's 2 and I've been sleeping for 10 hours. I don't know why I did it just happens, I'm surprised Annabeth didn't wake me up. I wonder where she is? I start my walk past the cabins; I check if Annabeth is in her cabin one of her brothers told me she was in the woods. I head toward the woods. What would she be doing there?

I get there and hear a girl yelling, it was Annabeth. I walk toward it trying to hear what she's saying.

" Would you stop saying that I do not." She screamed at someone. I moved a branch of a bush so I could see. Annabeth's back was to me and Luke was in front of her. Neither of them could see me cause they kept there argument.

" I won't cause it's true, it's only been a little over a week. You can't just get over a 1 and half relationship that fast. " He stepped closer to her. She crossed her arms over her chest like she does when she's mad.

" Well I can." She spat back at him and turned her head." No you can't, and stop telling yourself that cause you still love me." He used a soft voice. And put his finger to her chin and brought her face to his. I was pissed. He's trying to get back together with my girlfriend, my best friend after he said those nasty things to her, and touching her.

" And I still love you too." It went silent. I wanted to stop him but I wanted to see if what he said was true. Did Annabeth still like him? She was looking at him.

"Stop trying to kiss me. You've already tried it once and it didn't work why would trying again would?" She moved his finger from her chin. I smiled, she wasn't going to cheat on me and she didn't like him she liked me.

" I like Percy, I'm dating him not you and I'm happy with him." She calmly said and backed up. I saw a hint of sadness in his face for a second but then changed.

" You were happy with me and you still can, I want you back Annabeth. I'm not happy with Kat. She's actually really annoying, and I think she likes this dude named Mark." He said with a laugh." Just think about it. Ok?" She looked down.

" Ya, but don't expect it to be a yes." She mumbled the end but I have a feeling he heard it. He then turned and left, looking back before he was out of sight. She chose me, yes!

**Annabeth's Pov.**

**I **watched as Luke walked away. Then I felt someone grab me. It was Percy hugging me really tightly. When did he get here? How much did he hear? How much did he see?

"Percy!" Is all I could say. A smile came on his face.

" You turned him down for me." He said happier then ever. Then looked down at me waiting for me to agree, I gave him a fake smile.

" Ya I did." I had to lie to him he was happy and I didn't want to hurt him. The truth was that I didn't know if I wanted him or Luke.

**_(I won't update for a long time going on a trip and won't be back for over a week but when I'm back I'll update. Sorry)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own people or location

**Annabeth's Pov.**

**Y**ou know when you've hit rock bottom when you're hiding in a bush. For the past 9 days I've been hiding from Percy and Luke coming up with excuses that could last me a lifetime. I know that Percy isen't buying it and he thinks something is up. But I have diction to make and seeing him or Luke isen't going to help.

I look to see if the cost is clear. It finally is I've been here for 30 minutes. I get out brush the leaves off of my cloths and hair. Off to my cabin I go I know it's the most reasonable to find me but I have to get my laptop. I might be hiding but I still have to work. I walk in to find my boyfriend on my bed. That's not a good sign." Hi." I give a fake smile. He doesn't smile back.

" So what have you been up to?" I act like normal knowing this visit isen't.

" Have you been avoiding me?" Is his response. I put my fake smile away knowing that it isen't working.

" No, why would I?" I use an obvious voice, to a lie.

" Then why haven't you said a word to me in over a week."

" I've been busy." I cross my arms. Looking straight at him giving off a signal that I'm not lieing. He continues to look me straight in the eyes seeing if I'm lieing. We stay that way for a minute till sighed and gave up. I relaxed and put my arms down.

" Did I do something wrong?" He caught my by surprised why would he think he did something I was the one that did wrong.

" No… I've just… been on my period. You know the craps and mood swings this week has been the worst." I stumbled out with the worst excuse ever but it's one I have to use. He looked back realizing the mistake.

" Oh… so is it over?" I could tell how acward this was for him. I smiled he was trying to help in something he didn't feel comfortable with to help me.

I went over and kissed my boyfriend." Ya it is." I think so?

_**Author:**_

_**Sorry guys.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own people or location

**Annabeth's Pov.**

If there was a chart to see who was wining in the war for me Percy was wining. I know that sounds sexist but it's true. Maybe, Percy is better for me he's nice, he cares, he's really hot, not the most smart but no ones perfect.

I was walking to my Archery class that started in 15 minutes. Being early isen't a bad thing. After having a surprising and awkward visit by my Seaweed Brain. Luke could come right now and it wouldn't madder. I was in the best mood since a long time, till someone behind me grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest bush. I was ready to fight then I realized who it was.

" What do you want?" I didn't want to have a conversation with him.

" I wanted to talk." A smile was spread on his face.

" You always just wanna 'talk' Luke." I smirked back and rolled my eyes. He put his hand in mine.

" So where have you been?" I haven't been asked that question to day.

" Why do you wanna know?" I teased

" Cause I missed that beautiful face." He touched my face like it was a masterpiece he didn't want to go away. I felt a feeling I haven't felt in a long time one I only have with Luke. A feeling like I was a princess and he took care of me a feeling I had when I was younger.

" Oh…" Is the only word I came out with, I was speechless. It went quiet. Just us looking at each other in the others eyes. I feel something meet my lips it was Luke's. We were kissing. I closed my eyes, remembering the old feelings the old way he would kiss me. We don't stop going in the path we used to. Not anything more than kissing, he puts his hands around my waist and my arms lock his neck. We stay like that, when a sent of salt water fills my nose. Then I remember something, someone who would be heart broken if he found out what was happening. That I was having a make out session with my ex. I stopped and broke lose of his grip and his lips.

" What's wrong?" A confused look was on his face. While I was panicking on what I just did.

" Nothing I need to go." I got up and out of the bush and ran to Archery. I looked I still had a minute to spare. Today, I went to Archery with a load of guilt and a taste of Luke in my mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Claimer: I own everything and everyone in this story**_

_**Annabeth's Pov**_.

I said glancing at my watch; I was supposed to meet Percy in 10 minutes. Shit! I pulled away." I have to go." Gasping for air. We were in our usual spot behind a bush next to a tree where no one will see us. Luke and I have been coming here for over a week, almost every day.

"Where are you going now?" he looked at me, I was always the one to leave first.

" To go see my boyfriend." I gave a fake laugh while putting my hair in a ponytail.

" Why are you still with him?" A question he asks all the time and I always told him the same lie." Cause, it's sexy when we do this." It was a complete lie but if he believed it then it was fine. I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. Then got up and out of the bush, straighten my cloths when there was someone standing in front of me.

"Um, hi Juniper." I smiled, acting like I didn't just come out of a bush from a make out. She gave me a look that showed she knew what I was doing and who with.

" So what are you doing here?"

" Oh, taking a walk what are you doing here?" Her finger twirling a leaf on a plant next to her." Ya, me too needed some fresh air." I smiled, trying to make it act casual. She sighed.

" I know what you were doing Annabeth." I acted clueless." I was just on a …" I didn't get to finish cause she interrupted me.

" No you weren't, you were _**cheating**_ on Percy." She said loudly, emphasizing the word cheating.

" I know I feel horrible about it and I'm sorry."

" If you feel "horrible" about it then you wouldn't do that to him." She air quoted horrible. I lowed my head, she was right if I felt horrible I wouldn't be doing this to him. I heard the bush branches move, Luke left. Juniper looked toward it she heard it too.

" So that's you _**other**_ lover." She hissed, nodding toward where Luke was leaving. I kept my eyes on the ground.

" I'm not here to give you a guilt trip. I'm here to remind you that there is a boy waiting at the beach for his girlfriend, his girl who is making out with her ex." She was pointing toward the beach." I'm dating his best friend Annabeth, I see him a lot I'm going to tell him _**soon**_!" Juniper crossed her arms over her chest satisfied with herself. I looked up she can't tell Percy! He shouldn't be crushed for something stupid like this.

"No! Don't tell him." I blurted, she kept her eyes on me.

" I won't." She said calmly, I sighed with relief." You just have to stop this!" She sternly said so it was clear.

" I will." I looked down again, at the ground again. I looked she was still staring at me but with a different look, one that had concern.

"Please Annabeth, Percy can't handle getting hurt from you." Using her normal soft voice. We kept the silence for a minute then she left. I looked my watch it was time to meet Percy.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Claimer:**____**I**____**own**____**everything**____**and**____**everyone**____**in**____**this**____**story**_

_**Annabeth**__**'**__**s**____**Pov.**_

_**I**___'m late to meet Percy at the shore. He's sitting, his back's to me facing the ocean. I take a deep breath, and walk over to him. He must have heard me coming cause he turned when I was a walking. A smile light his face.

"Hey." His voice as happy as he was. I returned it with a half smile." Hey." I said awkwardly. He motioned me to sit but I rejected it with a shake of the head. A silence grew between us an awkward one.

" What's going on Annabeth?" He broke the silence not looking at me just at the water. I swallowed hard, which I think he heard.

" What do you mean?" It could mean anything but I hope it wasn't what Juniper and I talked about.

" Your different." He calmly said with no emotion at all. I am?

" No, I'm still me." Using a plain voice, imitating him.

" No, you've changed." The calm voice replaced with a light demanding one. He stood up and looked at me straight in the eyes with a fierce look. A lump formed in my throat." You wanna tell me what has? His stare, now even fiercer than before.

" Juniper told you." I said shocked, that's why she talked to me before I came here.

" No, I figured out myself." He was furious but only let a little of it out. I looked away to the water not wanting to look him in the eye." Every time we would meet up you would smell like _**Luke.**___And you would have a hiky." He said Luke's name like it was a sick disease.

It went silent, Percy was pacing I watched him hr mumbled to himself. Then after five minutes stopped and took a deep breath. He glanced up and saw me staring at him. His eyes filled with sadness, and then he looked away quickly.

" You still like him don't you?" Not looking at me at all, I looked at the ground.

" Ya, but Percy…" I needed to explain myself I did but I like Percy too. I never got to tell him.

" No, you do so there's no point of being together if you are still in love with someone else." There was no sadness in his voice no pain no emotion at all.

" I…" I was once again interrupted.

" This was a mistake, and never should have happened."

" It wasn't a mistake dating you." I barley said a sentence before he started again.

" No, it was a mistake liking you." My mouth hung open I was completely speechless. He looked up at me his eyes were hard. But behind them he was crushed. I hurt him; I hurt my best friend by choosing someone else. He closed his eyes hard then looked away. He was holding back his tears that wanted to come out.

"Percy, I didn't want this to happen any of this. I did something stupid really, really stupid. You're the last one I wanted to hurt." I pleaded; I don't want to lose him I can't lose him. He didn't say a word and didn't move. I kept pleading, knowing it was no use but hoping that he would do or say something. The more times I pleaded the worse I felt the more I realized what I did over the past 2 weeks. I cheated on my best friend who always made me happy and not always touching me like Luke does. Also, always made me feel warm inside whenever I saw him. I left the perfect guy for a touchy jerk.

" Were over Annabeth, and it'd be best if we don't talk for a while." He tried to use a strong voice but his sadness showed clearly in each word. No this wasn't happening; I wasn't losing my best friend like this. He walked away each step showing how much he was hurt.

Tears went down my face in disbelief of what happened. My breathing got harder each time. I dropped to my knees in the sand, my heart going down with it. The pain inside was unbearable I wished it would go away with every second, but it never would. I sat there on the beach and cried for what seemed like forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth's Pov.

I'm really nervous, after Percy and me broke up it was the end of summer and we went back to school. Well that was 10 months ago, Luke and I are together. I haven't seen him since camp we web chat but he said he's been busy. Any way I'm nervous because it's May schools out (my school gets out then so I'm using May) and it's time to go to camp. Percy txted me saying he wanted hang out at the beach at camp, we haven't talked so this is going to be awkward. I don't know why I'm nervous and excited it's just Percy. I say that to myself but my heart is pounding fast and I don't know what to say.

I get there before he does, I'm still nervous than ever. I sit on the sand, the ocean easing my mood. I close my eyes, and relax. When I hear a sweet voice and a hand on my cheek, I smile its Luke. I open my eyes and it's Percy.

"Hey." He says in a soft voice. I was silent not because I just woke up because seeing him made me think of the past 10 months.

The nights in my room, when I would be filled with regret from what I did to him and why I left him. Some nights I couldn't sleep cause of a mistake I made. I left my best friend for a guy would was always "too busy to talk" cause he probably with other girls. For 10 months I wished I could go back to that day and change what I did. I must have been quiet for a while because Percy moved his hand.

" Annabeth, what's wrong?" His eye brows creased together like they always do when he's concerned. I wasn't crying but I figured I was on verge of it. I took a deep breath, and put on a strong face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He smiles at me." No you're not I know you." Damn it!" Tell me what's wrong." He sat in front of me in crossed legs and put his head in his hands; like a 13 year old girl.

"Dish girl!" In a girly voice. I laughed, how was he so calm about this?

"It's nothing." I could never tell him that I made a mistake with choosing with Luke when I really wanna be with him.

" WHAT! I THOUGHT WE WERE BFFF'S!" He yelled in the girly voice, I laughed." Sorry it's personal." I was still laughing." NO, WE ARE BFFF'S WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERY THING AND…" I covered his mouth with my hands. People were sure as hades hearing that. I was laughing; Percy was still yelling.

I moved my hand when he stopped and the awkward silence started." What was wrong?" he asked in him normal voice. Should I tell him that it was a mistake, and hope that he takes my back? Or never tell him and be friends were we would just joke around and not worry about those things?

I looked him in the eyes. Those sea green eyes, like the sea always made people calm.

"Percy I made a mistake, I huge mistake." My throat dried up and it was hard to speak, my eyes went glassy again. He had a confused look on his face.

"What did he do now? Are you pregnant?" Seaweed Brain hissed, and grinded his teeth. I smiled at his response.

"Ha no I'm not." I heard him sigh with relief.

"What is it then?"

"The mistake was what I did when I was with you last summer." I look at him his face completely changed that pain that I saw when we first broke up was still there.

" I shouldn't have chosen Luke. I didn't know it then but I know now that I really should be with you. The past 10 months I've regretted what I did to you and to us." Then a painful silence started, I never moved my eyes from Percy. He wasn't looking at me; I couldn't either if I was him.

This was it, he would accept my apology or our friendship would have to wait another 10 months to repair if ever will. We sat there for a while, silence between us. I hear the campers arriving, girls squealing from seeing their friends, Chiron trying to organize everyone. Luke would be coming soon looking for his girlfriend or looking to break up with her again.

"We've been through this." He looked at me, I was confused." What did Luke dump you again? So you thought I should go crying to Percy and screw with his feelings again!" He used an ass tone, and was now standing. I stood up too.

"Percy, that's not what I'm doing I'm pretty much telling you that I love you and you think I'm just fucking with you. "I'm not a big fan of swearing but in some cases it's necessary.


End file.
